I am Decepticon
by Wratt
Summary: Se desarrolla entre tele transportados de TFA Nunca se preguntaron porque bumblebee nunca hablo de su infancia ni de donde venia ni de cómo se unio a la academia? Son muy buenas preguntas que merecen respuesta
1. Chapter 1

Y en donde estábamos…

Allá voy Sari-dijo Bumblebee un autobot coche amarillo

Cuando Sari entierra su cuchilla en su cámara de chispa

Ahhh-dijo antes de desplomarse

Debemos llevarlo a la base acabo de recibir una cámara regeneradora de el consejo-dijo el medico angustiado

Noo..o.o-dijo ante de perder el conocimiento

5 minutos después en la base autobot

Mételo ahí adentro y recuperara todo el tejido perdido y daños

Unos rayos brillante empiezan a invadir el cuerpo de el chico quien recupera el conocimiento para darse cuenta de lo que ocurre lo que raramente lo pone nervioso

Sáquenme-pero era muy tarde y recupero su forma original su color amarillo fue reemplazado por un negro azulado sus raya cambiaron a rojo sus ojos se tornaron rojos en su pecho apareció un conocido símbolo morado su brazos y piernas se alargaron y ancharon a una altura mayor a la de optimus y de su espalda crecieron 2 enormes y majestuosas alas caracteristicas de un seeker

Pero?que? –pregunto el medico asombrado de la transformación del joven y en ese instante un estruendoso ruido se hace presente

Observa como es destruida la cámara de regeneración mostrando la nueva forma de bee

Hola autobot veo que estas anonadado por mi verdadera forma bien te daré tiempo para huir antes de que avise a mis superiores de que estas aquí un agradecimiento por salvarme dijo activando unas cañones provenientes de su espalda

Ahora entiendo porque Starscream no te mato esa vez y el por que de tu velocidad

Que bueno que entiendas claro; si puedes huir-dijo mientras comienza a disparar

A las afueras de la base

Que ocurrio aquí?-dice optimos a sus compañeros y a la tecno-organica

Decepticons

Notan una bulto entre los escombros

RATCHET que te ocurrio amigo

Con…bumblebee…destruir-dijo antes de caer inconsciente

Los decepticons tienen abumblebee hay que ira a rescatarlo

Yo me quedo a cuidar a ratchet-dijo prow

Y la llave?los cons…pensando que los cons se la llevaron con bee

En la base decepticon…

Comandante Darknes veo que volvio a su forma original-dijo el señor de los decepticons

Si gran megatron no pude seguir el encubrimiento al entrar en una camara de regeneracion pero le traje esto-dijo entregandole la llave de sari-y digame dark

Cuando se oye un estruendo

Lider..darknes cuanto tiempo dijo icy –estamos siendo atacados por los autobots dice buscar un compañero

Yo los ire a recibir-dijo dark tronandose los nudillos

Bien

Mentras el nuevo bee sale a enfrentar a sus ex compañeros


	2. Chapter 2

En la base decepticon…

Corran busquen a bumblebee-dijo el líder autobot cuando es interrumpido por una maligna presencia

Optimus Optimus –dijo con su maligna sonrisa-veo que tienes un soldado faltante llevas tiempo descuidando a tus soldados lo que causo la deserción de uno de tus soldados cierto fémina-si mi lord-activando su armadura de batalla y dando un paso al frente-como pudiste traicionarnos?-como un buen amigo dice siempre quédate en el lado ganador-y bien les presentare…-es interrumpido-permítame que yo se los presente-adelante-con ustedes el tercero en la línea de comando agente encubierto y hermano de Starscream el comandante Darknest-hola ilusos-dijo de forma molesta-nos conocemos?-pregunto el líder autobot desconfiado-claro autobot pero en mi forma primitiva-mientras comenzaba a cambiar de color y forma adoptando una conocida forma amarilla-yo mejor conocido como el autobot Bumblebee acuse apropósito a wasp para que dejaran a nuestro agente encubierto en cibertron y yo accedí a ir en tu escuadrón por mi las decepticons se enteraron de el encuentro del all spark en aquel desolado asteroide yo nunca deserte siempre pertenecí a los decepticons-y con una velocidad sorprendente toma al líder por el cuello-no hay nada que me enojara mas que me dijeran el menor, el pequeño yo para que lo sepan soy mucho mayor que ustedes por eso el pequeño doc-bot al ver mi apariencia quedo un poco roto después de nuestra "discusión" el me tenia molesto con sus insubordinacuiones y como ves me desquite y ahora...apuntando su rayo nulificadores bye bye autobrutos


End file.
